Hanabi Matsuri
by maririn48
Summary: kalau selama ini Shin yang dingin dan serius jatuh cinta ada Wakana?


Setelah kalah dari SMU Deimon di semifinal kemarin Shin belum juga terlihat. Padahal anggota yang lain akan latihan hari ini. Pelatih Shogun juga tenang-tenang saja. Wakana, melihat anggota Oujo White Knights air muka mereka terlihat sedikit lebih suram. Yah, siapa yang tidak kecewa dengan kekalahan, apalagi dengan selisih poin yang amat tipis dan dari rival terkuat, Deimon Devil Bats.

"Pelatih, apa hari ini Shin tidak latihan?"

"Kau kan manager. Seharusnya kau lebih tahu dariku." Sebenarnya, Shogun tahu kemana Shin pergi hari ini. Ia ke gunung Fuji untuk melatih fisiknya agar lebih kuat. Bukannya latihan ringan dulu malah langsung ke gunung.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan menghubunginya dan menyuruhnya datang, pelatih." Ujar Wakana, ia berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang ganti para pemain. Ia berhenti di depan loker Shin. Yang paling bersih dan sederhana tanpa sentuhan teknologi yang sederhana sekalipun.

Sebenarnya Shin tidak gaptek, hanya saja kekuatannya yang terlalu besar langsung bereaksi ketika ia menyentuh barang dengan sentuhan teknologi. "Otawara! Apa kau masih idiot? Pakai celanamu!" teriak Sakuraba. Lagi-lagi Otawara. Kebiasaannya aneh, menunjukkan badannya yang telanjang pada muka umum. Hobi macam apa itu?

Perhatian Wakana teralih lagi pada loker Shin. Ia bertanya-tanya kemana pemain amefuto favoritnya itu menghilang? Bukan sifat Shin jika mudah menyerah sehingga tidak mungkin Shin tidak latihan karena kehilangan semangat? Tapi, kemana Shin sekarang?

Seminggu lagi aka nada festival kembang api, pelatih berjanji akan memberikan bonus ke festival bersama-sama dan jam latihan di hari itu dikurangi jika menang melawan SMU Deimon. Sayangnya mereka kalah. Sebenarnya Wakana ingin sekali pergi ke sana, mengenakan yukata, dan akan terasa lebih istimewa jika dengan Shin daripada bersama keluarganya saja. Datar seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Wakana kemudian mengatur air di meja, supaya semuanya bisa minum setelah latihan. Lalu ia mengerjakan rekapitulasi hasil pertandingan kemarin dan kondisi pemain Oujo White Knights. Luamyan banyak laporan yang harus Wakana selesaikan. Dan yang paling pesat adalah perkembangan Sakuraba dan Shin. Wakana tahu bahwa Sakuraba ingin sekali menyaingi Shin. Tapi Shin juga berkembang pesat, ia mampu menyamai kecepatan cahaya runningback Deimon, Sena Kobayakawa dan menggulingkan Kurita Ryokan.

"Wah, Wakana baik sekali sudah menyediakannya untuk kami semua." Wakana hanya tersenyum.

"Pelatih mana?"

"Di luar, sedang berpikir sepertinya. Memang ada apa, Wakana?" Tanya Otawara kemudian menanggak habis air dalam satu tegukan.

"Aku mau menyerahkan hasil rekapitulasi ini." Kata Wakana sambil tersenyum. "Oh iya, Shin kemana?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia ke gunung lagi. Tadi pagi ketika aku menjemputnya, rumah Shin terlihat sepi sekali."

"Apa tidak ada orang di rumah?"

"Entahlah, aku bertertiak tapi tidak ada balasan." Kata Otawara

"Baiklah, aku ke pelatih. Kalian letakkan handuknya di keranjang. Aku sudah menyiapkannya di bawah meja."

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika semua sudah ia kerjakan. Semua sudah berlatih dengan keras hari ini. Tapi Wakana masih ada di dalam ruang locker Oujo sendirian. Ia yakin Shin akan datang hari ini. Walaupun dia ragu, untuk apa menunggu Shin? Wakana kan tidak ada kepentingan yang berarti dengan Shin? Tapi jika Shin tidak dibukakan pintu, maka mesin keamanan yang diberi password akan rusak dengan sentuhan jari Shin.

Tapi ia tetap duduk dengan cemas di ruangan itu. Wakana teringat ketika ia mengganti taping Shin. Hal yang sangat suka ia lakukan. Hanya saja, Shin tidak tahu Wakana sangat suka padanya. Jadi sepertinya ketika Wakana melakukannya Shin biasa saja.

Brussshhhh.. duaarrr…

Bunyi apa itu? Wakana tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar bunyi aneh tersebut, tak lama bau hangus tercium olehnya. Jangan-jangan ada yang meledak di ruangan ini. Wakana segera berlari keluar dan mendapatkan pintu ruangan sudah hancur dan alat keamanan ruangan sudah tidak punya bentuk lagi.

"Sh..Shin." ucap Wakana lemah. Tidak salah lagi, yang melakukan semua ini pasti Sheijuro Shin.

"Maaf ya Wakana, ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya aku merusakkan kalkulator yang ada di pintu ini." Apa? Kalkulator? Ya ampun Shin!

"Aku harus bilang apa pada dewan sekolah?"

"Aku akan menemanimu meminta pengganti yang baru." Kata Shin, walaupun sudah bersalah sekali ekspresinya tetap dingin. Shin sekali.

"Sudahlah. Eh, Shin. Kau dari mana saja?"

"Oh itu, dari gunung."

"Heeeeeee?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau semua juga ikut, tapi pelatih bersikeras agar kami cooling down dulu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap ke gunung?"

"Aku hanya ingin melemaskan ototku." Wakana hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan Shin itu. "Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Ini kan sudah malam sekali?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang jawabannya Wakana sendiri belum tahu. "Eh, aku. Aku masih mengerjakan laporan pertandingan kemarin."

"Oh, apakah sudah selesai? Aku mau mengambil tasku, kemarin tertinggal di sini."

"Ya, sudah." Entah kenapa kalau Shin bertanya sesuatu, bahkan hal yang sepele tentangnya, wajah Wakana selalu tersipu merah.

"Mau pulang bersama? "

"Ba.. Baik!"

Jalanan sudah gelap, hanya Shin dan Wakana yang ada di jalan saat itu. Suasana yang sepi juga ikut menular kepada mereka, istilahnya diam dan agak canggung. Wakana berusaha memecahkan kecangggungan itu.

"Shin, ngapaian aja ke gunung?"

"Lari." Jawab Shin singkat. Aduh, orang satu ini serius sekali.

"Jika pelatih tetap mengijinkan kita semua ke festival kembang api, apa kau ikut?"

"Tidak, mungkin aku akan ke gunung lagi."

"Iya, tidak mungkin Shin pergi ke festival tidak penting."

"Apakah kau begitu ingin pergi?"

"Tidak juga, mungkin tidak setaip tahun ke festival, tapi kalaupun pergi, selalu dengan keluargaku saja."

"Aku malah tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana kecuali tempat untuk latihan." Shin sekali.

Seminggu kemudian…

"Aku sudah memutuskan, kalian dapat potongan jatah latihan besok. Ingat, hanya untuk besok saja. Dan selepas latihan kita akan ke festival kembang api." Kata Shogun sambil terkekeh seram.

"Benarkah pelatih?" kata Sakuraba

"Tentu saja, semua ini gara-gara Doburoku." Kemarin malam doburoku berjanji mentraktir Shogun minum sampai puas. Dasar bapak-bapak pelatih amefuto.

Semua bersorak atas kabar bahagia itu. Semua kecuali Shin yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja. "Shin mau ikut? Ayolah sekali ini saja kau mengurangi jatah latihanmu?" bujuk Otawara.

"Aku tidak akan mengurangi jam normal. Tapi aku akan sedikit terlambat datang. Kalian duluan saja." Kata Shin. Ia lalu melanjutkan pull up hanya dengan satu jari. Wakana yang dari tadi hanya diam, perlahan tersenyum ringan. Tidak menyangka kalau Shin akan ikut. Yah meskipun dia tidak akan datang teapt waktu karena mendahulukan latihan tidak apa-apa. Asalkan Shin bisa ikut.

Shin masih saja berlaltih, semua sudah pulang. Nanti ka nada festival, mereka akan ketemuan di festival. Wakana masih menunggui Shin yang sedang berlatih.

"Wkana, kau tidak ke festival?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi."

"Biasanya jika orang ke festival mengenakan yukata?"

"I. Iya.."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah. Kau harus bersiap-siap. Bukankah seorang gadis harus cantik saat festival?" Shin tersenyum lembut. Apa? Shin tersenyum?

"Ba. Baik." Wakan meninggalkan Shin dengan berat hati.

Semua sudah berkumpul, tidak hanya anak-anak Oujo yang datang. Anak-anak Deimon, Bando Spider, dan Wild Gunman juga datang. Wakana bergabung dengan Mamori, Suzuna, dan Julie. Mereka semua budak para pemain amefuto yang juga punya kisah cinta sendiri-sendiri dengan pemain amefutonya. Hiruma dengan Mamori (kabarnya). Wakana tidak berani berkomentar macam-macam kalau sudah menyangkut Youichi Hiruma, Komandan dari Neraka. Ia tidak mau mencicipi basoka milik Hiruma.

"Shin kenapa belum datang ya?"

"Kenapa, Wakana?" Tanya Sakuraba yang saat ini sedang berdiri sambil menikmati kue khas Jepang.

"Tidak." Katanya murung. Kemudian mereka menikmati makanan dan kue khas Jepang. Juga permainan tradisional. Sungguh berbeda rasanya ketika hanya datang dengan keluarga dan teman-teman. Kali ini Wakana mengenakan Yukata merah dan merah jambu yang saling mendominasi.

"Wakana, ayo kita mencari tempat untuk melihat kembang api." Kata Otawara sambil menunjukkan tikar yang lumayan lebar. Mereka mencari tempat yang strategis, saat mencari tempat Suzuna memanggil mereka ke arah SMU Deimon.

"Kesini! Kita lihat sama-sama!" akhirnya mereka semua menggelar tikarnya di sebelah SMU Deimon. Walaupun tinggal menunggu kembang apinya, tapi Wakana masih mencari-cari seseorang.

"Wakana, apa kau menunggu Shin?" Tanya Sakuraba tiba-tiba.

"Ti.. Tidak."

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu selama ini kau menyukai Shin."

"Bagaimana Sakuraba-kun bisa tahu?"

"Bagaimana ya? Aku juga bingung?" gubrakkkkk.

"Halo semuanya. Maaf, aku terlambat."

Wakana menoleh pelan, sejak kapan Shin berada di situ? Apa tadi Shin mendengar percakapannya dengan Sakuraba. Tapi ada yang membuat Wakana terperangah. Shin mengenakan yukata warna abu-abu yang melekat sempurna di badannya yang atletis karena terlalu banyak latihan fisik.

"Wah, ternyata Shin bisa kelihatan keren juga ya!" teriak Suzuna tanpa malu-malu.

"Kalau aku perempuan, aku pasti bisa suka pada Shin. " celetuk Sena yang langsung ditatap aneh oleh semua orang.

Mereka duduk bersama sambil ngobrol dan bercanda. Shin membawakan bekal yang banyak untuk mereka semua. Yah, Shin kan pintar memasak. Lebih pintar dari semua perempuan yang ada di situ. Shin menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Wakana.

"Wakana, kemari. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Tangan Shin yang besar sedikit membuat Wakana tersaruk-saruk.

"Ada apa Shin?" dalam hati yang berdebar-denar Wakana bertanya-tanya kenapa Shin membawanya ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian festival?

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Sakuraba." Deg. Apa yang harus Wakana katakana agar Shin tidak membencinya ketika Shin tahu Wakana menyukainya?

"Itu, itu salah paham." Kilah Wakana dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Jadi salah paham ya? Padahal aku senang sekali kalau Wakana benar-benar menyukaiku."

"Sh.. Shin?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Wakana Koharu."

"Aku.. Aku.."

"Jujurlah, kau menyukaiku kan, manager?" Shin tersenyum lembut. Tanganya mengelus rambut Wakana.

"Shin…" tanpa sadar air mata Wakana menetes. Ia terlalu bahagia karena selama ini Shin menyukainya. Ia melemparkan dirinya dalam pelukan Shin. Lama setelahnya Wakana baru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shin.

"Aku rasa kita harus kembali."

"Baik." Wakana tersenyum bahagia. Hari-hari penuh petualangan dengan Shin akan segera di mulai. Terdengar ledakan keras. Ketika Wakana dan Shin menoleh ke atas, terlihat kembang api yang sangat cantik menghiasi langit Tokyo malam itu.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Tanya Sakuraba. "Ayo foto bersama." Semua anggota Deimon, Oujo, Wild Gunman, dan Bando Spiders berfoto sama-sama. Boleh saja di lapangan mereka lawan, tapi di luar seperti ini. Ya inilah yang terjadi.

"Sakuraba, tolong ambil fotoku dan Wakana." Tanpa malu Shin menarik Wakana ke dalam rangkulannya. Wakana tentu saja langusng merah wajahnya.

"Baiklah, Ichi, ni, san!" klik!

Dan itulah kisah Wakana dan Shin.


End file.
